


Green

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Piano, algo bonito para todo el fandom, aunque se note un poco que soy un ser malvado, god save takamido, y la versión hetero de la otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los días, a la misma hora de siempre, pueden encontrarnos en el antiguo salón de música de Shutoku. Todos los días, a la misma hora, dejamos de ser simples compañeros de clase para ser algo más.<br/>Todos los días, estando entre estás cuatro paredes, ella conoce cosas de mí que los demás desconocen, y yo conozco cosas de ella que nadie más sabe, todo esto mientras le escuchó tocar el piano y admiro toda la esencia que conforma a Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**_—Green—_ **

**_._ **

**_Has sido_** **herida con** un **dolor y tristeza** inexplicables.  
Pero **nunca digas** cosas como:  
**“No puedo sonreír”** u  
**“Odio a la gente”.**  
Todo **lo que vaya a pasar** en el futuro **tiene un por qué**.  
Así que **sigue siendo como eres,**  
**llegará el día en el que te des cuenta.**

**_._ **

**_—D-Tecnolife/UVERworld._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_[Hawk’s view]_ **

Ella es Midorima Shinko.

Todos le conocemos porque es realmente inteligente y siempre obtiene los primeros lugares de clase, sabemos que es la adorable y tímida manager del equipo de basquetbol.

Pero nadie sabe que es todo un prodigio para tocar el piano, o que los comentarios despectivos de las demás chicas la hieren mucho más de lo que aparenta.

_Empollona, monja, zanahoria, cabello radioactivo, hija de papi, jirafona._

Esos y otros insultos están dedicados a ella.

Midorima nunca responde ninguno, porque no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Todas las tardes, antes de que empiece la práctica con el equipo de baloncesto, tengo el grato placer de escucharle tocar el piano.

Y de ser algo parecido a su paño de lágrimas.

.

Ella es Midorima Shinko.

Antigua miembro del equipo femenil de basquetbol en Teikō, una chica bastante seria y con gustos un tanto excéntricos.

Todos sabemos que es la estudiante perfecta. Sus notas superan el promedio…y tiene una letra bastante bonita.

Nadie sabe que ha sufrido mucho, que esa actitud arrogante es el muro que ella misma construyó para no ser herida de nuevo.

Debió haber sido difícil para una chica como ella ver como sus amigos de Teikō se destruían uno a uno…y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Nadie debe saber que todos los días, a la misma hora, ella sale casi corriendo al salón de música que está del otro lado de la escuela solo para olvidarse de aquello que le hace sentir mal. Nadie debe saber que yo siempre la sigo para que sepa que está acompañada.

.

.

Yo soy Takao Kazunari.

Todos me conocen por ser bastante sociable y reír demasiado. Saben que soy el único chico de primer año que es titular en el equipo de básquet del instituto.

Pero nadie sabe que también tengo problemas como cualquier persona, y que prefiero mostrar una sonrisa a que me vean llorando.

O al menos la gran mayoría no lo sabe, y tampoco debe de saberlo. Solo le muestro esa faceta a Midorima, la única que me comprende más o menos.

Todos los días, a la misma hora, nos encerramos en el antiguo salón de música que queda al otro lado de la escuela.

.

.

.

**_[Green’s view]_ **

—Shinko…—Escucho hablar a Takao desde su asiento. El mismo lugar que siempre elige para escucharme tocar el piano.

Puedo notar como está completamente serio, muy diferente a lo que usualmente nos une dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

—Dime que no vas a dejarme solo…—Murmura muy bajo.

Su mirada está perdida, puedo darme cuenta de eso a pesar de que mi vista no es la mejor de todas. Un pequeño destello me alerta que hoy tendremos que saltarnos el entrenamiento…seguramente nuestros superiores y el entrenador van a reñirnos mañana en el primer momento en el que puedan vernos.

Takao está llorando, y siento como si algo se rompiera en mi pecho.

—Como si pudiera separarme de alguien tan molesto como tú ‘nodayo. —Respondo más distante de lo que me gustaría sonar, pero sé que Takao comprenderá que no lo hago a propósito.

.

.

**_[Autor’s view]_ **

Las lágrimas del azabache se intensificaron con la respuesta de la peliverde.

Takao se sentía un poco mejor de que aquella joven le apoyara de esa forma.

—Mis padres van a divorciarse…no sé qué va a pasar con mi hermana y conmigo. —Declaró Kazunari.

Midorima no sabía que decir ante aquello, solo suponía que era normal que alguien como el azabache se desplome en el primer momento en él que pueda.

—Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar solo…eres el único al que le he dejado escuchar lo que soy realmente.

—Shinko…deberías unirte al club de música. Estoy seguro de que le vas a encantar a todos.

—Estoy bien en el club de baloncesto…no me molesta estar rodeada de puros hombres. —La muy leve sonrisa de Midorima dejo tranquilo a Takao.

—En ese caso, sigue siendo un secreto que eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido.

La peliverde solo se sonroja ante aquellas palabras. No está acostumbrada a que alguien le halague, y hasta cierto punto es normal.

Las demás chicas de su clase solo hablan mal a sus espaldas, y los chicos solo se le acercan para pedirle favores que tienen que ver con los estudios.

Es normal que sea una chica tímida, que se comporte de esa forma frente a los demás, que siempre se sonroje cuando Takao lanza ese tipo de cumplidos.

—Lo creas o no, puedo ver que eres alguien bastante agradable y sensible con solo escucharte hablar, con escucharte tocar el piano. —Takao se acerca a ella, lentamente y sin hacer demasiado ruido.

—Solo tú y estás cuatro paredes me conocen, y solo yo…el piano y estás cuatro paredes te conocemos.

.

Las suaves notas se repiten de nuevo como cada día.

Han pasado varias horas encerrados en ese salón de música hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

No son ellos los que hablan, es el piano, son los delgados y largos dedos de Midorima Shinko al posarse con habilidad sobre las monocromáticas teclas para producir una melodía igual de hermosa que ella, es el suave tarareo de Kazunari acompañando el sonido que emana de aquel instrumento, son sus sentimientos y emociones, es su verdadero ser el que habla.

Es una agradable combinación entre el verde de ella, y el anaranjado de él lo que siempre los une cuando se reúnen en el antiguo salón de música en Shutoku.

Es el momento en el que dejan de ser simples compañeros de clase lo que les impide separarse.

—Shin-chan…tu voz, tu piano y toda tu esencia son verdes. Igual que tus ojos. —Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Kazunari al decir aquello. —Me gusta.


End file.
